Luna
Luna was a real world product of CyberConnect, or to be more correct, a product of Dr. Keramory. Luna was created to be the physical manisification of Aura as well as the daughter of Dr Keramory. However the experiment failed, and Luna became twisted and evil. Instead of giving life, she was detirmined to take it away instead. Luna ran amuck in the Labs, killing off everyone and converting them into "Zombies" by injecting them with a "steam of corrupted data" which could be transfered through biting or scratching. She is believed to be killed by the Marine and Scientist, being the last boss in the game. Apperence (someone add photo please) Luna, was designed to be the opposite of Aura in both apperience and attitude. Having dark hair instead of light, and short ripped clothes instead of a long dress. Her clothes as well as her feet and hands were covered in blood, which is probably from killing Lab workers and experimentees. Her skin was ghostish, and her voice was often sharp. Abilities Luna possesed what seemed to be a link between The World and The Real World to some degree. She could inject "corrupted data" into real humans to make them under her control. She seemed to have the ability to reach what would normally be impossible to reach places, as she is constantly seen throughout the game in areas the players could not access. In battle, she could transform her blood into sharp projectiles, much like spikes or bullets. Storyline Luna was created from DNA of Dr. Keramory, from a piece of his heart. She was then grown inside a cylender generator/testtube which was centered between the 8 phases of "The World.". This room was also seen in R:1, which makes it possible that Lunas development started before R:1 was closed down. She was created to be the phsycial manisifcation of Aura, the key AI of "The World" which held TW together. Luna was to be the link between The World and The Real World, which would make CyberConnect billions, and stretch its already powerful reach worldwide. However she was considered a failure, killing off the workers of CC Lab as soon as she was born. Why she failed is unknown, although Keramory states that it was because the users of "The World" as he predicted were impure, as is the entire human race. He treated Luna as his daughter, stating she is the perfect representation of the human race. Luna seemed out of control, however obeyed her "fathers" wishes when he stopped her, which can be seen a few times in the games when Dr Keramory is having contact with the players. Luna is often described early in the labs through data records which the scientist can discover, and briefly mentioned by Sam Grey before his death. She is later seen in the labs, "stalking" the players from a distance. Throughout the game she gets closer and closer to the players. After Keramory is killed by the players, Luna becomes enraged and tries to kill the players herself. She is later defeated and believed to be deseased. Her corpse is presumed to be still in the labs, which were sealed by CC after the incident.